Multicolored Love
by Pinnk
Summary: JeffOC. Don't really know how to summarize this. Just something that came to my mind. R&R. Tell me if you like so I can post another chappie. Anywhere you c Ryan or Dunn, its supposed to be Bam
1. Intro

_**A Little About Misty**_

Name: Misty Sharpe

Ring name: Pink

Age:20

Sex: Female

Location: Pennsylvania, when she's not traveling.

Titles held: Women's Championship-5, Intercontinental Championship-2, U.S Championship-2, && hopefully more to come

Eyes: Blue/Gray

Hair: long, brown hair with pink underneath

Style: Punk/Girlie/Has own style

Family: Parents live in New York, her parents did no want anything to do with her when she got associated with wrestling and Bam Margera, her parents were junkie's, has no siblings… The Hardy's and the Jackass crew are as close as a family that she gets and wants.

Life: Moved in with Bam Margera when she was 15, his parents were like the parents she never had, but longed for, has been doing Jackass , CKY, and Viva La Bam since they started.


	2. Love Crisis and a Hardy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with WWE, Jackass, or any other big promotion. But, I do in fact own my oc's!**

**A/N: The beggining of this chapter mainly has to do with Jackass.**

Misty woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. **_"Who the hell is calling me at 5a.m.? It better not be Jeff. He knows that I need to meet Vince at 9 a.m." _**She looked at the name on the screen. **MARGERA. _"I need to make a mental note to myself to kill him later." _**She flipped open the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey babe. What's going on?"

"Nothing really, I just happened to be sleeping before your dumbass woke me up!"

"Ha ha. I'm sorry. I got bored, so the first person I decided to call was you."

"Tell me, how do you get bored at 5a.m.?" Misty asked before hearing Brandon (Bam) laugh.

"I haven't went to bed yet. I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" She asked confused and worried. Usually when Brandon had a lot on his mind, the outcome of things were anything but good..

"I found out Jenn was cheating on me. And you will never guess with fucking who! Steve-O! HIM! Of all fucking people. How the hell can he do something like that to me? Can you believe that? I can't believe this!" Bam cried out in frustration.

"Are you serious? I would've never thought Steve-O would do something like this! I can't believe this." Misty said sitting up utterly shocked, and angry. She couldn't believe Steve-O would do this. He was a long time friend of theirs, so believing this wasn't that easy. And Jenn! She knew Jenn since they were 9 years old. She was always loyal to whoever she had to be loyal to. And right now she was supposed to be loyal. Her and Bam were engaged.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yea, I'm serious." he said, sounding like he was going to burst out into tears any second.

"Well what did you say to him when you found out? How did you find out?"

"Well, Jenn told me that she was going to go out with some of her friends the other night, so I was like yea, ok, go have fun. And she said this at like, 8 at night. So i'm waiting up for her, and it's around 1 a.m. so I figured, ya know, it's 1 a.m. she should be home in an hour or so. So I wait up an hour, no Jenn. Another hour, No Jenn. Another hour, fucking Raab comes barging in, yelling saying that he saw Jenn with Steve-O and that she went to his hotel room an hour ago and that he would drive me up to the hotel so I can bust her ass. But you know when he goes out to a club, he gets really drunk, so I was like dude, I don't think Jenn would do that. Maybe it was another girl? But he kept insisting it was her, so I was like fine, i'll drive us to the hotel just to check. When we got there, I went in, ya know, asked for the room Stephen Glover was in, blah blah. Anyway, me and Raab went up to his room, knocked on the door, and sure enough, Steve-O answered... but he was naked. So of course, I got suspicious. Then I hear a girl say, 'Babe, who's at the door?' And the girl sounded exactly like Jenn, so I opened the door more to see who it was. And you will NEVER guess who I saw! Jenn!! I blew up right there. I started,..fucking... I don't even remember what the hell I said, or what she said. All I remember is that Raab was yelling, and that I was yelling. Oh.. what I do remember saying was that I wanted her out by the morning, or I was going to throw her stuff on the front lawn when I got home from Ryan Dunn's. I didn't feel like seeing her face at all. That's why I was going to Dunn's.

"That stupid whore! When I see her, I swear I'm going to beat her to a bloody pulp! Brandon Cole Margera... I am so sorry! If there is anything.. and I mean anything I can do for you, just tell me, ok?" Misty said, sounding angry, but also sad for her friend.

"I'll let you know if I need anything. I mean, I loved her... A lot. And, for us to go down this way, it just hurts bad! Your at your house right now, right?"

"I know you loved her. And yea, I'm at my house, because the WWE is in town this week. You should come to the show tonight. I can get you a ticket if you want?" asked Misty.

"Well can I come over? I need to be with someone right now. But, uh, yea. I would love to come to the show tonight.

"Of course you can come over, You know you can come over anytime you like."

"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you in 10. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

_**10 minutes later**_

_Knock Knock._

"I'm coming. "Misty yelled as she sprinted down the stairs to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was meeted with a big bear hug from Bam.

"Thank you so damn much for letting me come over. I needed to talk to and see someone." He said walking into the house and closing the tall, white door behind him.

"It's no problem, really. I'm glad you came over. "She said, while they made their way upstairs.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go lay down." Bam replied as he and Misty entered her room.

"Sounds like a good idea." She and Ryan both layed down on the bed, under the covers.

**_1 hour later, when they got up from sleeping._**

Misty lay there looking at Bam while he slept. **_"I'm bored without talking to him. I should wake him up."_** She shook him lightly to try and get him up. But, seeing that it didn't work after a couple of try's, she leaned over and brushed her lips with his. They were really good friends, so it probably wouldn't be a big deal.

"Wow, I could get used to getting up that way." Bam said laughing, without opening his eyes.

"So, how is life treating you? Better than me hopefully." He asked putting an arm around her, as she snuggled against his chest.

"Good actually. I have a Women's Championship match tonight against Amy. A.k.a.'The world's biggest hoe!' Hopefully I win. I've been busting my ass off for the last 3 months. And everytime I'm about to win the belt, Adam gets involved. But I think tonight is the night I'm going to beat her."

"I hope you beat her. You would be the best Women's Champion ever, easily said."

"Well thank you. That means allot to me. And listen," Misty said propping herself on her shoulder to get a good look at him, "everything will look up soon, for you, ok? I know this is harder then it sounds, but right now, you need to focus on something other than her. That's why I wanted you to come to my match tonight. But, I also wanted you to go so you can see me win back MY title that I got screwed out of!" Misty said, emphasizing the word my. Right after she said that, her cell phone went off. She reached over to the other side of her, and flipped open the phone without looking at caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey my little Jackass." Somebody laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Yea, I love you to Hardy." Misty said, faking she was mad.

"Ha ha. What up? It's 7:30 a.m. You should be getting ready to go see Vince soon, shouldn't you?" The Multicolored, high flyer asked.

"Yea, but I have a friend over right now."

"Oh, gotcha. Well, I'll let you go. Call me when you get out of your meeting with Vince. Love you girl!"

"Love you too. Bye."

"Peace." Misty hung up and layed her phone back on the table.

"Who was that?"

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Soon to be, next Tag Team Champion with Matt. "She smiled and got up from her sprawled out position.

"I'm going to jump in the shower real quick. I have a meeting with Vince in about an hour. Give or take 15 minutes. Make yourself comfortable, do whatever. If you want to tag along, I'm sure he wouldn't mind?"

"Uhhh...no. But if its ok, can I just stay here and sleep? I don't feel like driving back right now."

"Yea, sure. Just call home and let them know your here and you didn't die." Misty said as she walked into her bathroom. She heard a muffled 'ok mother,' once she closed the door.

_**At The Arena, in Mr. McMahon's office.**_

"Mr. McMahon, I want to thank you so much! I think tonight is the night I will win back my championship." Misty was smiling from ear to ear, because of the great news she just heard come out of Vince's mouth. He just told her, that not only will she have a championship match tonight, it will be a No Holds Barred match. But the absolutely great news was that Edge was banned from ringside, despite the fact there are no rules in the match.

"Your very welcome! Good luck with your match. But, uh, before you go, I want to discuss your storyline for a moment." Vince said with a smirk on his face and a glee in his eye.

"I understand that you and Jeff Hardy are very good friends. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that is correct sir." She replied looking confused as ever.

"Well, I would like to make you his valet, and also visa versa. And, also, you two will be associated in a love triangle. As you know, we're in Pennsylvania, the 'home' of Jackass. So I figured, why not bring one of them into the wrestling scene for a bit. Not to wrestle, but to be in the love triangle. For tonight after your match, you'll have a promo to shoot with Jeff and 1 of the Jackass members. By the way, you can pick who you want it to be. Anyway, your going to look like your walking to your locker room after your match, and when you come from around the corner, whoever you pick from Jackass, will greet you with a hug and congratulate you. He will then ask you out to dinner, and lead you to your locker room. Everything is in this script, so you will know every little detail you need to know." Vince said handing her, her script.

"Thank you. Wow, this is, like, so cool. Just… thank you!" Misty said, looking like a kid opening their Christmas presents.

"Well, I'll see you tonight miss Sharpe. Your free to go." Vince stood up and shook her hand. She then walked out the door, and to her car.

_**At her house**_

Misty walked up the front steps of her house, and opened the door. To her surprise, she saw Jeff Hardy talking with Bam.

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "How did you know I had to talk with both of you?"

"I didn't. Guess just a great coincidence. You need to talk to both of us? For what?" The multicolored man asked Misty.

"About tonight's RAW. First, I am now becoming your valet. And also, visa versa. And, I need to pick somebody from Jackass to be in RAW for a couple… maybe hundred shows." She nodded her head while she said that last part.

"So naturally, I pick Bam. Do you want to do it?"

"Yea, I would love to. How would I shoot Viva La Bam though?"

"I'm sure Vince would give you some time off. But, why don't you go pack some stuff for tonight, and then we can be on our way to the arena?"

"Alright. See you in an hour babe." Bam hugged her and walked out. When Jeff seen the hug, a feel of jealousy swept over him.

Tonight was going to be intresting, needless to say.

**A/N: Ok guys. This was a rough first chapter, but it'll get better. Promise. :**


End file.
